topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hinata Sakaguchi
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Classification: Human Hero, Knight Captain Threat level: Dragon Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Light Manipulation (Can fire multiple light attacks which travels at Speed of Light), Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation (Her seven colored lights directly damages the soul and ignores any physical defense), Existence Erasure, Wind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy as well as bind the soul of target), Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Nullification (Type 4; Can steal the memories, techniques and powers of others), Status Effect Inducement, Summoning (Can summon various spirits and demons), Inertia Manipulation, Weight Manipulation (Can increase as well as decrease the weight of her weapons), Precognition, Invisibility, Afterimages, Forcefield, Teleportation, Resistance (to Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Soul Manipulation, Magic) Physical Strength: At least City level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Superior to Pre Demon Lord Rimuru), higher with Spiritual Weapon Durability: At least City, higher with Holymail Speed: SoL attack speed (Her "Disintegeration" travels at 300,000 km/s), higher with "Melt Slash" (Stated to be her fastest and strongest technique) Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee, at least Tens of meters (with ranged attacks) Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: *'Dead End Rainbow:' A silver rapier having seven jewels adorned in the hilt. This sword fires seven rainbow colored lights, blocking the hits with physical defenses is impossible as they passes through it as the skill transmits pain not to the nerves, but directly to the soul. So there’s no way to guard against it. The special ability of the sword, Dead End Rainbow, bestows certain death upon an opponent it has struck seven times. *'Astral Bind:' An amulet used to erect a barrier. One that binds not the flesh, but every level of target'’s soul to stop stop it's movement. *'Spiritual Weapon: ' A sword reserved only for heroes and developed in secret by the church as a very strong anti-monster weapon. As an anti-monster weapon it can only be used by someone loved by the spirits - a hero. Making it a perfect weapon for Hinata who is loved by the holy spirits. *'Holymail:' A hallow Saint Armor which was woven from high level spirit power and could only be worn by those who surpassed human powers. *'Phantom Pain:' A legend class rapier with abilities that could be said the upgraded version of the magic sword Hinata used before - "Dead End Rainbow". Along with the abilities of previous sword to destroy spiritual body, this one is able to destroy even the astral body. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Unique Skill *'Usurper:' The ability to steal the strength of one’s enemies and their spirits. It can also steal the memories and techniques. Mathematician: The ability to analyze the opponent's movements. Due to this Hinata can also ignore chant while casting magic. Disintegeration: A grand spell that targets everything from the atom to the soul, it is considered the strongest anti-personnel magic. A brilliant white light shoots out from her hands. A blinding light that travels to the target at a speed of 300,000 km/s. Equal to the speed of light and completely vaporizes the target via holy energy. Protection against it is impossible as it even pierces a multiple layer barrier. Weight Manipulation: Due to this, Hinata can easily wield even heavy weapons which exceeds her strength limit as if they are her own body. And if she increased the weight the moment it made contact with her enemy, she could land a devastating blow. Inertia Manipulation: Hinata uses this to nullify the inertia of opponents which are faster than her, allowing her to deflect their blows. Melt Slash: The speed of Hinata swings accelerates becoming light itself. That sword, wrapped in various types of magic, rendering barriers useless. An attack that fires off a light that erases everything. This is the fastest and strongest technique of her. Eye of Truth: An ability Hinata gained after she overcame deception and lies, and after she saw through all the anomalies. This ability lets her see if someone is lying or not. Wind Blade: The magic is activated without chanting together with blades of wind that attacks the target from all directions with the countless wind blades. Astral Bind Slash: Countless numbers of spirit substance converges on the blade part and turns into innumerable blades that are released as a soul restraining attack. The spirit substance that is converted into innumerable blades has the same effect as the talisman. It’s a technique to bind the Astral Body which is the container of the soul not the flesh, one of Hinata’s hidden attacks to seal the opponent’s movement at the same time as the shock-wave from the swiftness of the batoujutsu is released. It’s an action that’s possible without letting the enemy predict the tactics because it can substitute the talisman and the medium for converting the spirit substance. The target would be immobilized even if only it's shadow is hit by one of those blades. Dead End Pain: Activates at the time of the 6th attack. After sealing off all of the enemy’s abilities, the effect of complete destruction of the spiritual body begins after three minutes. It is a frightening ability which won't let the enemy fall to madness and kill them while making them feel despair and pain. The pain of their soul destroyed is not physical pain. A person who receives this attack feels the three minutes as if it’s an eternity. Image Gallery h6.jpg h1.png h2.png h4.png h5.jpg h8.png h9.png h10.jpg Category:Character Category:Female Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Light element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Energy manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Busty babe Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken